1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for preparing Xanthomonas heteropolysaccharides by fermenting a certain Xanthomonas species.
2. Description of the Prior Art
From U.S. Pat. No. 3,485,719 it is known that heteropolysaccharides can be prepared by subjecting a carbohydrate source to fermentation by the organism Xanthomonas campestris NRRL B-1459. In this patent specification it is stated that the heteropolysaccharide produced from Xanthomonas campestris NRRL B-1459 has been shown to be an exceptionally effective agent when used in secondary oil recovery operations as well as exhibiting utility as a thickening agent for foodstuffs, cosmetics, etc., and also as an edible film-forming agent, and as an emulsifying agent, for example, in printing ink and as thickening agent in textile print pastes.